


The night is young, so are we. Let's just get to know each other, slow and easily.

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne sets Harry up, Blind Date, First Date, Getting to Know Each Other, Louis owns a winery, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, based on a meme, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: “What the ever-living fuck?”“Everything OK, H?” asked Niall. The brunette lad poked his head out from his bedroom.“My mum’s mental!” exclaimed Harry. “Look at this text!”Mum: Hey sweetie I sat next to the nicest man at Starbucks today. He’s Italian and owns a winery. I showed him your Facebook picture and gave him your phone number.ORThe one based on a meme, in which Anne gives out Harry's phone number to a complete stranger and it actually works out.





	The night is young, so are we. Let's just get to know each other, slow and easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot? What is this madness! I'm on a kick, but that'll probably change since I'm starting work tomorrow. Anyway, here is a fun little piece, requested on Twitter by @AllTheLoveCoco. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @Harry1994Photos

“What the ever-living fuck?”

“Everything OK, H?” asked Niall. The brunette lad poked his head out from his bedroom.

“My mum’s mental!” exclaimed Harry. “Look at this text!”

 

_ Mum: Hey sweetie I sat next to the nicest man at Starbucks today. He’s Italian and owns a winery. I showed him your Facebook picture and gave him your phone number. _

 

“Quit laughing!” Harry insisted, narrowing his eyes at Niall. “How do I know this bloke isn’t an axe murderer who is going to chop of my curls in the middle of the night?”

“Cutting your curls would be classified as a crime against humanity, H,” laughed Niall. “No one would be that inhumane.”

“Clearly you never met my last hair stylist,” Harry quipped, and Niall snorted. “Seriously, Ni. I know most people want mothers who are as casual as mine about her son being gay, but it’s getting out of control.”

“I’ve always thought if she could, she’d become a gay man,” said Niall pensively. After a moment he shook his head. “What are you typing?”

 

**MUM you can’t give my number out to strangers!**

 

“Oh, that’s mature,” Niall scoffed. “Oh, she’s typing already!”

 

_ Mum: HE OWNS A WINERY _

 

“Can’t argue with that logic,” said Niall, patting him on the shoulder. “If I went that way, he’d be a man after my own heart.”

“Are you sure you’re not interested? An Irishman and a winery … a match made in Heaven.”

“An Irishman and an  _ Italian _ ,” stressed Niall. “You do the maths.”

“Still,” said Harry. “I’m sure he won’t even text me. He was probably just being polite.”

 

***

 

“Fucking hell, he texted me!”

“Fuck yes!” shouted Niall, running into the sitting room. “What’d he say?”

 

_ Unknown: Hi … this is Louis. Ehm, I’m not sure how to really start this?? Your mum and I sat next to each other in Starbucks and sort of shilled out your number. Normally I would’ve just smiled and politely excused myself, but she showed me your photo and I’m a sucker for green eyes. So … I was wondering if you’d like to get drinks one night? _

 

“‘Shilled,’” laughed Niall. “My, does he sound posh. A ‘sucker for green eyes?’”

 

Suddenly, Harry’s phone dinged again. An attachment.

“Shit, he’s hot,” said Niall. Harry choked. “Don’t be like that, I have eyes, don’t I?”

Harry had to admit, Niall wasn’t wrong. The bloke  — Louis, apparently — had soft, feathery brown hair. The sides were shaved and his fringe fell across his forehead. Somehow, he managed to make it look effortless.

Beyond his hair, he had light stubble on his chin and upper lip, along with bright, mischievous blue eyes. He looked wicked smart and Harry could tell that he didn’t suffer fools. His lips were also thin and the softest shade of pink that he ever —

“You’re going a pop a semi right here, aren’t you?” teased Niall. Harry groaned, rubbing his face. Just then, one final message appeared.

 

_ Unknown: I figured it’s only fair that you see a photo of me as well. You know, determine whether or not I’m a troll. Ball’s in your court, mate. _

 

He blinked several times and then absentmindedly found himself adding Louis’ contact to his phone, which included his name and the photo.

“Ooh, someone owes his mother a nice thank-you note,” smirked Niall.

“Shut it,” Harry muttered. “How do I even respond to this? He’s clearly uncomfortable.”

“Well, making him wait won’t alleviate that.” When Harry made no move to respond, Niall continued, “Mate, he sent you a photo. A total stranger. He’s clearly interested and isn’t doing your mum any favours, or he would’ve ‘lost your number.’”

“Right,” said Harry, feeling his heart rate increase. “You’re right. How bad could it go, really?”

 

***

 

Harry wanted to murder Niall and his mother.

He was currently waiting in a café near his flat for Louis. The pair of them had agreed upon a time to meet for coffee and he felt like he was going to puke from pure nerves. Sure, he went on plenty of dates, but never with anyone as attractive as Louis. He seemed other-worldly.

Harry glanced at the clock on his phone. Louis had five minutes before they were scheduled to meet. Harry was just obsessive and had to practically get to places yesterday or else he would be stressed. There was no reason to —

“Harry?”

His head shot up and he was met with a pair of friendly blue eyes. He stood up hastily and nearly upended his chair in the process. He flushed.

“Oops,” he said, nervously. Louis smiled.

“Hi,” said Louis, extending a hand. Harry took it. “I’m so glad you texted me back.”

“Yeah?” Louis nodded. He indicated for the other man to sit down.

“Yeah, I felt like a right tit sending you a message when we had never even met, but your mother was so nice and like I said, your eyes …”

Louis’ own eyes widened in apparent embarrassment.

“Sorry, I’m rambling,” Louis said. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from audibly cooing.

“I’m sorry about her,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I usually am quite capable of speaking to guys on my own.”

“I don’t doubt it,” smirked Louis. “Still, she was lovely company. I may have mentioned that me mum was in a market to get a cat —”

“First mistake,” Harry grinned, and Louis laughed. “She and my sister are massive cat lovers.”

“And you?”

“They’re cute, but I’m more of a dog person.” Louis hummed.

“Good to know. So am I.”

“I was going to go get myself another tea. Can I get you something?”

“Wasn’t I the one who asked  _ you _ out?” teased Louis. Harry simply smiled.

“I always treat my date like a gentleman,” he quipped, noting the flash in Louis’ eyes. “Preference?”

“Yorkshire, please. Just milk.”

 

***

 

He and Louis sat there talking for hours.

During their time together, he learned that Louis was in fact only a small percentage of Italian — “Somewhere on me biological father’s side.” — but developed a keen interest in all things wine, including the making of it. He opened a winery a mere three years ago, but he already was getting buzz in local magazines.

More importantly, he learned that Louis was part of a large family.

“ _ Six _ younger siblings?” Harry gasped. Louis nodded, amusedly.

“Yeah, it’s loud around the holidays,” Louis chuckled. “Thankfully, there are gaps between us. There’s seven years between my oldest younger sister Lottie. She and the other three from my mother’s previous marriage fall within a six-year range. The babies are 10 years younger.”

“Wow, kudos to your mother.” Louis grinned.

“She’s brilliant; don’t know how she does it. It was just me and her when I was young.”

“You’re close, then?”

Louis nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Harry noted the way he liked it earlier.

“Basically best friends,” Louis finally said. “We tell each other everything. She’s one of the most important people in my life.”

“That’s so sweet,” said Harry, softly. He smiled when Louis’ cheeks flushed and the other man averted his eyes.

“How about you?” Louis asked. “Do you have siblings?”

“One older sister,” he replied. “Gemma’s her name. She lives in London and works as a freelance writer.”

“Lottie and my other sister Félicité live in London as well. Are you two close?”

“More so now that we’re older,” he admitted. “She’s three years older and thought she was hot shit, if I’m honest.” Louis threw his head back laughing and he beamed.

“Well, if I ever meet her, I’ll have to see for myself if she in fact the better Styles.”

“Hey,” he whined, grinning. “Don’t go flattering her!”

“Your mother, then,” continued Louis. “She seems pretty comfortable having a gay son.”

Harry nodded, a soft, albeit serious smile on his face.

“Yeah, it can be a bit much sometimes. As if evident by how this came to pass,” he said with a laugh. “I love her to pieces, though, and I’m so grateful for her. After all, I wouldn’t be on this lovely date otherwise.”

“Lovely, eh?” said Louis, and he felt his face burning. “Glad you think so, too.”

They fell into a companionable silence, punctuated only by the occasional clink of their teacups returning to rest on their respective plates. Harry chanced a glance at Louis.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis nodded encouragingly. “You could have conveniently lost my number. You never would have seen me or my mother again. I know you cited the green eyes, but …”

“Why did I follow-up?” Harry nodded.

“I’ll be honest, Harry, there aren’t many eligible bachelors in the business of winery,” said Louis, causing Harry to chuckle. “Most are grandfathers who, believe it or not, aren’t that receptive to giving me their grandson’s number.”

“Don’t get me wrong, getting a bloke’s number from his mother isn’t usually my method either. Your mother was so kind, though, and … I’m not sure, I felt like I would be missing a chance if I didn’t give it a try. The worst that could happen was you’d ignore me or tell me to fuck off.”

“I’m glad you did. Take a chance,” Harry clarified. “I’m glad that I did, too.”

Louis smiled.

“Something tells me we would have ended up meeting one way or another.”


End file.
